Bubsy the Bobcat
|-|Bubsy= |-|with Virgil Reality Helmet= Summary Bubsy is the eponymous main protagonist of the Bubsy franchise. He is displayed as being an overly enthusiastic bobcat that doesn't back down from danger, he frequently states "What could possibly go wrong?" He is even displayed as having a bit of a wit as he cracks jokes towards the player breaking the fourth wall. His two main abilities are jumping and gliding; he is able to jump rather high and his gliding is considered useful for preventing him from getting hurt from falling from high drops. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Likely 5-B, possibly 3-A Name: Bubsy the Bobcat, Bubster Origin: Bubsy (Verse) Gender: Male Age: At least 24 (Likely well over that age, states in The Woolies Strike Back that the Woolies have been at it for 24 years) Classification: Anthropomorphic Bobcat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Toon Force, Flight (Can glide in the air and with a jetpack), Expert Marksman, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Is capable of breathing in outer space without using a helmet), Underwater Breathing (Types 3 and 4 with Air Bubble/Diving Suit/Scuba Gear), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Capable of breaking the 4th wall and is aware of being a video game character), Plot Manipulation via Fourth Wall Awareness (Actually popped up in the instruction manual to one of his games and was unhappy with how it was presented, took over and wrote the instruction booklet himself), Invisibility (with Shadow Shirt), Invulnerability (with Super Shirt), Forcefield Creation (with Shield Shirt), Atomic Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (with atoms), Spatial Manipulation, Sound Manipulation and weak Reality Warping (with Remote, can warp the settings of the TV), Transmutation (with Smart Bomb, can turn people into marbles), Electricity Manipulation (with Lightning Shield), Vehicular Mastery and Spaceflight (with Plane and Spaceship), Time Travel and Portal Creation (with Portable Hole), Resistance to Sound Manipulation (Can neutralize Lamb-Bo's soundwaves by bouncing off of them) and Lava (Was unharmed after sliding down a river of lava) | All previous abilities but enhanced, Creation/Reality Warping (Can turn imagination into reality) Teleportation (Teleports up into the sky), Animal Manipulation (Created a pony) and Size Manipulation (Can make people bigger than him) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can bust through large boulders by pouncing them with sheer force, and atoms can blast up walls when charged) | Likely Planet level, possibly Universe level (It is stated that the Virgil Reality Helmet could destroy the world and sentence the universe to annihilation) Speed: Transonic (Can outrun soundwave projectiles from Lamb-Bo), Speed of Light reactions (Can dodge lasers from W.F.O.s) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Casually ripped out a tree) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Very high (Can take on entire armies of Woolies without losing much energy at all) Range: Standard melee range, a couple of meters with his pounce move, higher with his Nerf Ballzooka Standard Equipment: Shadow Shirt, Super Shirt, Shield Shirt, Nerf Ballzooka, Smart Bomb, Portable Hole, Diving Suit, Air Bubble, Scuba Gear, Atoms, Lightning Shield, TV Remote, Exploding Corn Dog, Jetpack, Plane, Spaceship *'Optional Equipment:' Virgil Reality Helmet Intelligence: Genius (Built a rocket ship out of its found parts within seconds in the good ending of Bubsy 3D) Weaknesses: Quite cocky and quick to speak, doesn't often think things despite his intelligence, can't swim without items, some power-ups/weapons are either temporary or have limited ammo, has little experience using the Virgil Reality Helmet (meaning it could back-fire on him) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gliding:' Bubsy can somehow glide in the air which he uses to avoid fall damage and dive-bomb towards enemies. *'Pounce:' Bubsy can pounce forward to attack enemies and bust through large boulders into pieces with ease. *'Wall Climb:' Bubsy can use his claws to latch onto and climb/stick through certain walls in Woolies Strike Back. Feats: Respect threads Key: Base | With Virgil Reality Helmet Gallery File:Bubsy.png|Artwork from Fractured Furry Tales Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Bender (Futurama) Bender's Profile (Overclocked Bender and Bubsy had the Virgil Reality Helmet, and speed was equalized) Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Speed was equalized, and Bubsy had access to all his equipment) Inconclusive Matches: Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Animals Category:Animal Users Category:Bubsy Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mammals Category:Matter Users Category:Pilots Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Size Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tricksters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Mascots Category:Glass Cannons Category:Video Game Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3